mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brisk
Brisk is a tea and juice brand managed by the Pepsi Lipton Partnership, a joint venture formed in 1991 between PepsiCo and Unilever. In 2012, PepsiCo announced Brisk had surpassed $1 billion in annual revenue, making it one of the 22 billion-dollar PepsiCo brands. Brisk is well known for its high-profile “''That’s Brisk, baby!” campaigns. The J. Walter Thompson ad agency first launched the campaign in 1996, featuring pop-culture icons in claymation, and was revived in 2010 by creative agency Mekanism. The advertisements highlight exhausted celebrities who are dramatically reinvigorated by drinking Brisk.Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, Willie Nelson, Bruce Lee, Danny DeVito, Bruce Willis, Ozzy Osbourne, Sylvester Stallone, Danny Trejo, and Eminem have all been featured in Brisk spots. In an effort to compete with the Arizona Beverage Company's line of 99-cent iced tea cans, Lipton Brisk expanded its line of products in 2010 and lowered the price of its one-liter bottles to 99 cents. Marketing Urban art In 2010, Brisk refreshed its packaging by commissioning artwork from prominent urban artists, including Matt W. Moore, SOPA, Colletivo, Tristan Eaton, McFaul Studio, and ILOVEDUST. The brand then launched a competition which asked emerging artists to "have a sip and illustrate the trip" for an opportunity to see their artwork on a Brisk package. Brisk has also holds the Brisk Bodega, a multi-city pop-up gallery. The bodega has featured artwork from street artists such as Mark Dean Veca, Dual Forces, POSE, and Jasper Wong. Social marketing Brisk has partnered with digital and social technologies such as Instagram, Foursquare, and StickyBits. In 2010, Brisk worked with StickyBits to commission teams of urban artists in New York and LA to paint Brisk-inspired murals in each city. Each mural contained a barcode that could be scanned with a handheld device to show a video of the mural being created. Brisk also forged a partnership with Foursquare to do a PepsiCo-Hess promotion—one of the first cases in which a CPG company worked directly with a retailer to drive in-store purchases. In 2011, Brisk invited fans to tag their photos with the hashtag #briskpic for a chance to be included on a limited edition can, which was unveiled at SXSW. Star Wars campaign In 2012, Brisk joined forces with Star Wars for the promotion of the 3-D theatrical release of ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. A 30-second spot leading the campaign features Briskified Yoda and Darth Maul, facing off for the first time. Special Star Wars-themed cans were only available through a grassroots mobile marketing and sampling tour. The Brisk brand also launched a mobile gaming experience called Brisksaber, which brings the iconic Star Wars lightsaber battles to Android and Apple mobile devices. The app rewards fans by unlocking new characters, vehicles, and weapons by redeeming under-the-cap codes from the one liter bottles. Flavors Teas *Lemon Iced Tea *Zero Calorie Lemon Iced Tea *Raspberry Iced Tea *Sweet Tea *Iced Tea with Lemonade *White Tea with Pink Lemonade *Peach Iced Tea *Honey Ginseng Iced Green Tea *Mango Fiesta Iced Tea *Half & Half Iced Tea and Lemonade *Half & Half Iced Tea and Cherry Limeade *Half & Half Iced Tea and Tropical Lemonade Juice Drinks *Lemonade *Sugar Free Lemonade *Pink Lemonade *Strawberry Melon *Fruit Punch Discontinued *Orangeade *Sugar Free Orangeade *Peach Iced Green Tea *Green Tea with Mango and Dragonfruit Category:Greenth1ng's Interests